The Forgotten History
by Aria Snow
Summary: It has been a millennia since the death of King Link Quicksilver of the Gerudo Tribe, the Hero of Time & Twilight. One lone Gerudo ventures into the ruins of the Cave of Ordeals, but why does she bare the Triforce of Power and what is she looking for? A Legend of Link side story.


A/N: Aria here, been very busy now that my job has started back up. But here is a stand alone side short story for the "Legend of Link", set quite a long time after the events of Hero of Twilight. Hope you enjoy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It had been over a millennia since the late Hero of Time's passing. A cat cloaked in black was holding a lantern in her bushy golden tail as she entered a stretch of ruins in the vast desert that her tribe had ruled and protected for countless generations. As she walked into a chamber the torches seemingly burst to life on their own, illuminating her golden face that was white with age. The aging Gerudo gazed in awe at the massive murals that covered the walls of this vast dusty ancient chamber which at one point must have been such a wonder to see. Eating ancient, faded painting etched into the rock walls by ancient claws seemed to tell a story. With great care she wiped the dust away on what appeared to be ancient writing; it was written in ancient Gerudo!

"This is a tale that you cats have long forgotten but was once shared through countless generations."mewed the aging white ranked Gerudo.

She looked stunned as an odd mark on her paw that looked like the the triforce started to glow red just from reading that line. Her interest peaked, she began to continue to decode the ancient tongue. Moving over to the mural that appeared to show the shades of the Dark Forest and something that sent chills down her spine as she growled, ancient aching memories surfacing but she continued to read.

"It tells of a war unmatched by any other in scale and furiousity, the likes of which would never be seen again. One dark fateful day, the earth cracked wide open and malevolent forces rushed through the fissure like smoke. They mounted a brutal assault upon the land, driving the land into deep despair. They destroyed all they touched, not hesitating to murderer innocent lives."The Gerudo snarled in disgust as she read this, stunned as she pictured such carnage.

Being the latest child of destiny to the Triforce of Power she understood hardship. The so called gift of immortality that her piece gave prevented her from being killed easily but it was also what caused her such heart ache. She had to watch all her loved ones die while she herself continued to live, her clock forever frozen. It was not a gift like her late parents' pieces of the triforce, it was more like a curse. All the cats she grew up with and watched grow were gone. But regardless her curiosity urged her to continue on to the next mural that showed what appeared to be a golden leader and the warriors of each race, her paw gently touched what looked like a Gerudo. The Warrior of Spirit had been her late aunt's duty, to be able to talk with StarClan from countless different skies were now her duties now as were the tribe she lead.

"They did all this in their lust for the ultimate power protected by Her Grace, The Golden Leader of Existence. The power she guarded was without equal. Created and handed down by the golden leaders of old, this power gave the holder the means to make their desires reality. Such was the might of the ultimate power that the Ancients placed it in the care of the Leader of Existence. To prevent this great power from falling into the hands of the evil swarming the land, she choice a champion to carry her will."The Gerudo stopped, swiftly lifting her paw that had the triforce to her face to look at.

Again, it was just as her late father had said: power corrupts if one is not careful. She frowned, remembering those parting words of Temporalstar. She had been so careful to heed his words, despite the times she had been so tempted and could have fallen down the same dark path as Ganondorf. She remembered her late mother's words that power with out wisdom to drive it's actions and courage to act on them was nothing but a savage dragon causing destruction. She looked at the golden leader; she looked like the golden leader that walked the skies of the Twili. She walked over to the next mural of what seemed to be that of Hyrule or some of it being sent skywards as a cat looked on.

"The hero and the leader gathered what remained of the Hylians on an outcropping of earth. With the sacred weapon the hero with the last of his strength sent it skywards as far as silverpelt beyond even the clouds where the demonic horde could not reach them. With the hylians safe, the hero lead the charge with help of the leader, sealing the evil forces away."she mewed.

She then moved to the last mural that depicted the fallen hero and the golden leader grieving over his body. The she-cat squeaked in surprise at what she saw at the mural. This cat was a Gerudo King, just like her late father but was a pale ginger-point. She saw what appeared to be a star and an empty space of the trforce glowing, reacting to her own piece for a brief moment, swiftly revealing text glowing gold.

"At last peace was restored to the surface, but at a grave price. Her Grace's champion had used all the strength of his life to save the cats from this dark threat. The Dark Ones had damaged much, including the flow of time. So with every ounce of her strength she granted a gift to her fallen champion. From his spirit her Grace mothered a son, this son restored the river of time but his powers were too great and was forced to take a mortal form, constantly being reborn when the world needed him most. This is a tale that you cats have long passed down but have forgotten, this is the Forgotten History."she meowed, now truly speechless.

She sett the lamp down on the ground and removed the hood of her cloak to reveal Lady Lilda Quicksilver, a Daughter of the Sun and Shadows and member of the Hyrule Royal Family. She could not believe what she had just read, this was the lost history of Temporalstar's birth and of the First Hero. Link Aundre was not the first hero, but one of many. She knew one thing was for certian.

"This is a history that must be protected. Hyrule and other tribes may have forgotten, but from this day my sister shall not forget."

With that the leader of the Gerudo Tribe left the ruins, vanishing into the night.


End file.
